


Only the best

by Akira10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard Shiro, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Slutty Keith, bratty keith, he came out more slutty tho, lollipops can be pretty sexy (?), rich Keith AU, ultra tease Keith, uncle kolivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira10/pseuds/Akira10
Summary: Keith has everything anyone could ask for, the latest technology, the fanciest clothes, the biggest quantity of followers on his accounts.He had all, but he was missing a bodyguard.A bodyguard strong enough, handsome enough and easy to tease.That's when Kollivan brought Shirogane Takashi to be his new bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the awesome rich Keith!Au from @joltikon and their [ amazing art! ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178584567265/turn-your-bodyguard-into-a-personal-shopping-mule)

“...ith…” Keith could hear some soft knocks on his door, but instead of getting up, he only turned to the side and hid his head under one of his many feather pillows. “...eith…” A groan left his lips as he put another pillow on top of his head, but the knocks only kept on getting more insisting. “Keith?”

“Go away…” Keith mumbled, but he knew the person behind the door heard him, they always did.

“Boss Kolivan is calling you, Keith.” The voice explained as the door to his room was slowly opening. “He said it was important.”

“Uncle…? Can't it wait…?” Keith added as he reluctantly turned his head towards the door and lazily opened his eyes.

In front of him Antok, one of Kolivan’s man, was standing next to the door fiddling with his hands, trying to avoid direct contact with his eyes.

“Why does uncle need me so early?” He rubbed his face against the soft pillow, trying his best to act cute in an attempt to make Antok leave him alone for a while. “I'll go later, okay~?” Keith purred, his sleepy eyes half closed, a little smile on his face.

“Kei...th....” Antok’s face was now flushed red, his eyes moving from Keith's face to the floor and back to Keith again. "Boss…" He was lost of words and Keith couldn't help but smirk at that. He really enjoyed having that effect on people. “He… He said… Said… It was about a bodyguard…”

And at that, Keith got up from his bed almost immediately. “My new bodyguard is here?! Why didn't you say that first?!” He could already feel the excitement running through his body. Did Kolivan finally found him a bodyguard that met his requirements? He couldn't wait.

But before Keith could leave his room and find out, Antok’s voice brought him back to Earth. “Kei…” The man seemed even more flustered than before, his face fully red and his shaking hand pointing towards something.

Keith only had to follow what Antok was pointing before an even bigger smirk appeared on his face. He was completely naked. Seems like he drank more than what he remembered in yesterday's party. “What? Like what you see~?” Keith purred and Antok only flinched, avoiding his gaze almost immediately. “Uncle would be mad if he knew you saw me like this, you know?” But he didn't bother to cover himself.

In a flash Antok left his room not without muttering an ‘I'm sorry’.

With a smile, Keith turned around in order to find some of the clothes left on the floor after yesterday, his eyes scanning all over his room.

His bedroom—if a room that big could still be called a bedroom—was filled with all the most expensive things, whatever it was, just named it and Keith would have it, from the newest video game console, the most expensive TV, the fanciest clothes, he had it all, everything, of course, a gift from Kolivan.

“A new bodyguard, huh?” He muttered to himself as he picked up one of his favorite booty shorts, not before giving a quick glance to the picture next to his bed.

It was from the first day he met Kolivan, right after the man had arrived at his old home and took him with him, something about being ‘an old friend of his mother' but he couldn't remember much about it, nor did he really cared. Ever since then Kolivan became his uncle, and all of the men working for him became his family, that was all that mattered to him.

But Keith would never complain about how much Kolivan and everyone else had spoiled him.

And so, he put on his booty shorts and Kolivan’s old shirt that was way too big for him; his long legs completely uncovered and Kolivan’s shirt covering just the necessary. Even if Kolivan really hated it whenever Keith wore so little—and revealing—clothes, he still had to show the right impression to his new bodyguard, didn't he?

With a last glance on the near mirror, Keith left his room contended with his appearance.

Between furtive glances from the men in the house, most of them embarrassed a few of them eating him with their eyes, Keith didn't have to worry over the men attempt any funny business with him, after all, who would dare to touch a single hair on his body when Kolivan would disappear anyone that tried? Knowing that full well Keith could enjoy the attention he got, occasionally winking an eye to the handsome guys.

He truly enjoyed teasing them like that, hell, if he wasn’t going to Kolivan’s office he may as well have left some of the top buttons open to enjoy the teasing even more.

But that would be for later. Keith told himself as his hands went to open the doors to the office, and as soon as he did, he threw himself to where Kolivan was sitting, his hands hugging the big muscular arm, rubbing his cheek against it softly.

“Morning, Uncle~~” He purred content, his eyes preoccupied of showing all of his appreciation to Kolivan, but failing to notice the other man in the room.

Big eyes, a cute smile on his face, a soft blush in his cheeks. It worked every time.

Kolivan’s eyes warmed up almost immediately.

“Keith…! Ahem...” He coughed, his eyes going back to normal. “This is your new bodyguard,” with his free hand, Kolivan pointed to the man sitting in front of them, said man only bowed. “Please behave properly.” He added.

Keith nodded absentmindedly, but a naughty smile was already adorning his face, in less than a minute he left Kolivan’s arm free and was sitting next to the other man, not without making sure to lift the ends of the shirt just a little bit more, showing more of his long legs.

He always thought that Kolivan didn’t have any taste when it came to bodyguards—the other three men Kolivan brought before couldn't even meet one of this requirements—but he had to give it to him, this new man was perfect.

Big muscular arms, a really handsome face, and the shirt that he was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination over how the rest of his body may look. The man was moving hormones, and Keith couldn’t be happier with that.

“Erm…. I…” Under Keith’s burning gaze, the man in front of him was obviously restless, his fingers moving incessantly, and while their eyes were meeting—he had really beautiful eyes, Keith noted—he could tell how hard the man was trying not to look down, the slight blush in his face was giving him away. “I… I’m Shirogane Takashi…!” The man finally added with a little more excitement in his voice than what was necessary.

“ _Shirogane Takashi…_ ” Keith purred, he liked the name. Such a fine nice, for such a fine man. “I’ll call you Shiro, okay?” One of his hands went to lay on Shiro’s legs, slowly making its way up. He could feel Shiro tensing under his touch. “Have you always been a bodyguard?”

He had really nice muscles, he couldn't help but grab a little as he got closer and closer to the danger zone. _So he doesn’t move, huh?_ He noted, the naughty smile on his face getting bigger.

“No…” Shiro mumbled, his eyes completely focused on Keith’s hand. “I… I was a police officer…”

“Really?!” He didn’t stop to think how ironic it was that an ex-police officer was now involved with Kolivan from all people, but instead, his mind was already wondering on some different places. “Then, can you wear your uniform?!” A man like Shiro in a tight police uniform, Keith would be a fool if he didn’t put him into one. He could already see all of his followers burning in jealousy.

“I… Well…”

“I’m still here Keith.” Kolivan cleared his voice, his eyes looking somewhere else.

“I’m sorry Uncle~!”  And with that, Keith move his hand away, Shiro next to him, only breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is Shirogane up to your expectations?” He could feel how anxious Kolivan wanted to leave, even after all the years they have been living together, Kolivan still wasn’t used to seeing Keith flirting so openly with other people.

“I do!” But Keith never made things easy for Kolivan, so since his hand touching the man wasn’t accepted, he decided to rest his head in Shiro’s shoulder holding his hand in the process. “I want him as my bodyguard!” _And for some other things too…_ But the last part didn’t leave his lips.

“Very well then.” Kolivan nodded slightly as he got up from his seat, but just as he reached the door he stopped. "Shirogane," Shiro tensed almost immediately, and it didn't help that Kolivan turned his head back to glare at him. "I must remind you that Keith is my only nephew. You were hired to be his bodyguard, I expect that you do not forget that."

"Yes, sir!" Shiro answered, and satisfied Kolivan left.

They stayed in silence for some minutes, until Keith suddenly got up, pulling Shiro along with him.

“Let’s go! We’re going to be late!” He added happily, already planning all the shops and studios he was going to visit.

He had to brag about his new bodyguard, after all!

“Let’s go…? Now…?” Shiro asked confused, his eyes looking at his clothes even more confused. “Are you going out like… Like that…?” His face even redder than before.

“Of course! Or would you like to lend me your shirt?” Keith asked, his free hand touching Shiro’s chest ambiguously. “I wouldn’t mind wearing it~”

"My… I… Well…" Shiro moved backward just a bit, his face flushed red completely.

If Keith had fun teasing Kolivan’s men before, Shiro was going to be way more fun.

“Don’t worry, we can that later, ‘kay?” He winked. “Now, let’s hurry up! We have lots of things to do!” And just like that, Keith pulled Shiro out of Kolivan’s office.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the incredible rich Keith!Au from @joltikon that now controls my life and their [ amazing art! ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178584567265/turn-your-bodyguard-into-a-personal-shopping-mule)
> 
> Oh god, I'm actually so amazed and honored that so many people actually liked the first chapter, and that wanted me to continue, like wooow that was so crazy!!! I'm so thankful to you all, I can't thank you all enough!

In a normal day Keith would be completely focused on the new clothes his designer friend was making for him, on a normal day he would give some feedback over what he liked and what he hated, and after some testing he would leave the studio wearing his hot new clothes, rejoicing himself on all the attention he would get on his way back to the mansion.

Of course, that would be in a normal day in where Shiro, the moving hormones man, wasn't sitting in a sofa a few meters away from his, in that really nice shirt of his that marked all of his muscles, with his hands fiddling non-stop and his face looking at the floor.

At the moment, the least of his worries was the new clothes he was going to get. Oh just how much Keith wanted to go where he was, push him down right then and leave his marks all over Shiro’s body.

Keith could picture it already, his wide back, filled with scratches, his perfect neck filled with bite marks, and the white skin of his chest with lots of purples love bites.

But no matter how much Keith wanted to, he couldn’t do it just yet. Even if he was easy, he wasn't that easy, where would be the fun in all that? When it came to a guy like Shiro he had to enjoy it slowly.

“Is that your new toy?” The designer asked in between the constant sound of the sewing machines. “I gotta admit, he is the best one out of all the guys you have brought.”

Keith smiled at the comment, feeling weirdly proud of himself, not every day did the guy he was interested in, got a compliment like that. It wasn't weird for Keith to brag about his new favorite man just as how he was doing with Shiro; that was his way of marking his territory, to get away any pests that may be interested.

“He is better than just my new boyfriend, you know? He is _my_ bodyguard.” His and only his. In Keith’s eyes, a bodyguard was way better than a mere boyfriend, a bodyguard wasn’t getting close to him to just get some of his money for that matter. “Isn't he hot?” His eyes finally moved away from Shiro, only to give his friend a mocking smile.

“I wouldn't mind having him as my bodyguard for just an hour.” His friend added almost immediately, an ambiguous tone in his voice.

“Hmph! You wish!” The red lollipop that has been moving around on his hands finally made it back to his mouth. “Now! Hurry up, _my_ bodyguard wants to see me in some new clothes, okay?” He pouted, but it was impossible for Keith to not give Shiro a quick glance.

“Oh dear, believe me, I bet he just wants to see you in some pants, not in some new clothes.” The designer retorted, but he went back to sewing.

“If it's about pants, I wouldn't mind getting into his pants.” But more than anything else, Keith wanted to see Shiro in some nicely fit briefs, with his nice muscular thighs coming out from the briefs, marking his bulge and butt perfectly.

Just the thought alone was enough for his whole body to start heating up, his hand itching at the memory of caressing those tights again.

And it was right at that moment that Shiro finally looked back at him.

At first, it was a quick little look, Shiro flinched slightly once he noticed that Keith was looking at him, but surprisingly he didn't look away. _He is so cute._ Incredibly hot, of course, but really cute.

Without even giving Shiro a chance to react any further, Keith took out the lollipop from his mouth, his eyes looking straight at Shiro’s, and slowly he started to lick the tip of the candy savoring all the sugary flavor, circling his tongue around it, sucking the lollipop with more force than the necessary and putting the whole thing in his mouth, some soft noises leaving his mouth, while his face was decorated with a smirk that only became bigger as his movements became faster.

In both of their eyes, that wasn’t just a mere lollipop anymore.

Meanwhile, Shiro's face was now completely red—Keith had to admit it, red was a nice fit on Shiro—and just when he was going back to lick the tip of the lollipop Shiro finally looked back at the floor, but even from the distance Keith could see how awkwardly he was shifting on the sofa, his hands moving even more anxiously than before.

It was awfully obvious that Shiro was now hard, Keith was sure of it.

"I'll be back," Keith whispered to his friend, but he doubted if he heard. With slow and soft steps he started to get close to where Shiro was, the last thing he wanted was for the man to notice his presence giving him the time to run away.

It took him longer than what would have taken him in a normal situation and even longer than what he would have liked, but he eventually arrived at the sofa in where Shiro was still shifting awkwardly in his seat.

Keith was so proud that Shiro was reacting to him so easily, maybe it wouldn’t take so long before he could finally take the man to the bed? He couldn’t wait, and apparently his own lower part couldn’t wait either.

“ _Shiro~”_ He purred once he was finally in front of the man, Shiro flinched immediately as he raised his head to look at him, his face was even redder than before, his eyes couldn’t look at Keith straight in the eyes. “Is something wrong~?” In a fast movement, he took the opportunity to straddle Shiro’s legs and rested his perky butt on top of Shiro’s knees.

The man tensed under him. “Ke… Keith…” Shiro’s eyes were looking at all directions, Keith could tell how Shiro was trying his best to not move, his hands "casually" covering his lower body.

But that wouldn’t do. “ _Shiro…_ ” Keith repeated in the most sensual voice he could do, his arms encircling Shiro’s neck, his face leaning down to reach Shiro’s ears. He couldn’t tell from afar, but Shiro had some really nice cologne on, it mixed well with the one he used. “Do you want me to help you?” He whispered right into his ear.

Shiro started trembling slightly. “I… We… I…” He mumbled without really saying anything, and Keith could only smile against his neck. _He is way cuter than I ever thought._

“I’m really good at it, you know?” Keith continued. “I only need my hand, no one will notice~” He purred, his hands slowly caressing Shiro’s back, tracing the muscles, using his nails to trace them from time to time, sending shivers all over Shiro’s body.

Even if Keith wanted to take his time to enjoy Shiro at the fullest, how could he refuse when Shiro was acting like that when he seemed to want it as much as he did.

“ _Shiro…_ Come on, I know you want it~” Keith whispered, slowly, he was starting to move his whole body, rubbing his butt on Shiro’s tights.

But just when it seemed that Shiro was finally going to give up, a loud voice brought them back to reality. "Keith!" At the call from his designer, Shiro pushed him away with a lot more strength than the necessary. The loud thud when his butt hit the floor echoed all over the studio.

“Ke… Keith… Sorry…!” Shiro freaked out, his face fully red—Keith wouldn't be able to tell if he was embarrassed because of his erection, or because he practically sent him flying—without a care for the prominent bulge in his pants he ran to where Keith has fallen to help him get up. "I shouldn't have… I'm really sorry…" He continued his constants apologies as he extended one of his hands towards Keith.

"It's okay." He pouted as he got up by himself. In all his years flirting with guys, that was the first time he was rejected like that, sure, it wasn't as if Shiro was really rejecting him, even he had to admit that something like that was meant to happen considering the place they were in, but his pride still felt a little hurt.

“No…. That was uncalled for, I’m extremely sorry.” Shiro bowed slightly, and no matter how much his pride was hurt, when the other man was acting like an abandoned puppy, he couldn’t stay angry. “I’m supposed to be your bodyguard and yet…”

“Don’t worry.” Keith interrupted him, brushing the dust from his butt. “Instead, don’t you think you should go and take care of yourself?”

“Keith, stop flirting and come here!” His friend called him one more time, and as much as he hated to actually listened to what other people were telling him when it came to his new clothes he could only comply.

“The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, _Shiro~_ ” Keith whispered once he walked next to him; and by the time he turned his head back, Shiro had already left.

 _Think of me a lot, ‘kay~?_ He thought to himself, it seemed that their stay in the studio was going to be longer than usual.

“What a way to kill the mood.” Keith glared at his friend, knowing full well that he had called him on purpose.

"Oh dear, I wasn't going to let you fuck on my sofa. No matter how much you pay me." The man answered before giving him a black sweater with red hearts on it. "And to think that I got to see you falling to the floor? It was worth it.” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, this AU is now my life.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Tho I got to admit this was my first time writing something so close to smut (?) so it was probably a huge mess, but please bear with me!
> 
> And see you soon, I guess haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the incredible rich Keith!Au from @joltikon that now controls my life and their [ amazing art! ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178584567265/turn-your-bodyguard-into-a-personal-shopping-mule)
> 
> And now there is more art for this amazing AU, you can check them out [ here ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178901682045/have-a-quick-paparazzi-au-doodle-other-art-from) and [ here ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178894360195/primadonna-in-his-natural-habitat-aka-cover-of-a)!!

“ _Haaa…_ ” Keith moaned softly as his hand kept on stroking his shaft, up and down pressing harder at the places he knew he was the most sensitive, his thumb occasionally rubbing the tip, smearing the precum that kept on coming out of it all over the tip. “ _Fuck…_ ” He whispered.

 He was imagining that Shiro was underneath him, that it wasn’t his hand the one touching him, but that instead it was Shiro’s big hand, and meanwhile, Keith would be rubbing his hands all over the muscles Shiro has on his abdomen, rubbing them gently, trailing them completely, pinching here and there until he would get to Shiro’s nipples.

They would be nice, Keith was sure of it, they would be hard and slightly red from all of his teasing; they would even have some bites marks near them, a really nice touch in between all of Shiro’s muscles.

Shiro’s face… Just the mere thought of it had Keith’s dick twitching. Shiro’s face would be amazing, his face would be flushed red, there would be some drops of sweats on his forehead, and his eyes—those really beautiful eyes of him—they would be dark, filled with lust and wish of dominating Keith.

His voice would be ruthless and harsh as he would call on Keith’s name and eventually, he would push him down before slowly getting on top of him; Shiro’s eyes wouldn't leave his own, he would be saying all the lewdest things Keith has ever heard and who knows what else.

And finally—finally!—after Shiro would pull his legs open and position himself in between, he would press his hard dick against his entrance before ruthlessly thrusting inside. Keith would be up for a ride feeling that big dick—that tent Shiro had in his pants back in the studio really didn't leave anything to the imagination—opening him up in a go, they both would be delighted, wouldn't they?

“ _Shiro…_ ”Keith’s movements were increasing, while his free hand went to caress his back entrance, circling around it, teasing it with one of his fingers.

He could finally feel himself getting closer until the vivid image in his mind suddenly change to an image of how Shiro had been acting lately.

Cold, distant, avoiding him when he could, even looking at him with some distaste when Keith tried to put some moves on him.

No matter how turned on he was, just thinking about it was enough to ruin all his mood.

“Fucking hell!!” He cursed as he back onto his bed, rolling angrily between all of his sheets and expensive pillows.

It has been one whole month since the day he almost gave Shiro a handjob back in the studio, one full month with Keith just waiting and waiting.

It was true that he was expecting Shiro to feel somewhat awkward after what happened, but he never expected things to go that downhill after it. Shiro would still accompany him whenever he had to leave the mansion, but the man would always walk some few meters behind him, not to mention flirting with him, hell, even talking with him was impossible.

Shiro always put more than three meters between them no matter where they were, he wouldn’t even look at Keith, sure, sometimes he caught Shiro peaking at him, but did it even matter? Shiro could peak all he wanted, but the few times they spoke face to face the man only glared at him, then where was the fun in all that?

Wasn't a bodyguard supposed to be at his side at all times? Weren't they supposed to be close to each other? At this point, Keith would rather be together with one of his old golddiggers ex-boyfriends than with Shiro no matter how much hung up he was with him—because he was really hung up on Shiro, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

And sure, all of his past boyfriends were with him in order to get some money or some benefits for their careers, but at least they would take proper care of him! They would take him to dates, they would walk holding hands and more importantly, they all had no problem having sex with him!

He was Keith Kogane, the top model in who knows how many companies, his face was always in the front of the magazines, he was even the only nephew of Kollivan who had way more power than what he let on, he never had any problem to get anything he wanted, much less getting laid; and yet, here he was trying to relieve by himself after a whole month of getting zero action.

“This is the worst…” Keith sighed as his arm was covering his eyes.

Keith wanted to take his time conquering Shiro, but he was thought that that was going to take a week, two at max, but now it has been a month and it didn’t even seem that things were getting better at all.

And even worse, Kollivan has been traveling all that time, so Keith couldn’t even go to complain to Kollivan as he always did.

With an even deeper sigh—and an almost completely soft dick—Keith finally got up from his bed, without paying much attention he grabbed the clothes he was wearing before, an oversized cyan hoddie, some ripped tight jeans and his underwear, and once they're all on, he left his room decided to give Shiro a last chance or else, he would move on.

He only had to go to the club, find some handsome guy and forget about Shiro while the other guy was doing him, pretty simple, wasn’t it?

But before he could even finish thinking, as soon as he got out of his room his eyes immediately focused on the man that was sitting on the sofa. "Shiro…?" With a raised eyebrow, he asked a little confused.

Even when they’re in the mansion, Shiro never got up on the third floor, he always stayed back in the first floor with the other men; in fact, it was the first time that Keith was able to see that man that plagued his dreams so close, his heart even gave a weird twist at the side.

Shiro was still the moving hormones that he liked so much, wearing a tight black shirt that did wonders on his body and a red tie.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked with his usual arrogant tone as he slowly started to make his way towards Shiro… In the position they were, Shiro wouldn’t be able to run away.

"Keith…" Shiro got up, but instead of looking back at him, he kept on looking back at the floor. That only made Keith even more pissed, but he failed to notice Shiro’s slightly red ears. “Thace asked me to come and get you,” Shiro explained, but Keith was more focused on his lips than in what he was saying, he was so close, “there is going to be a dinner with some…”

“ _Shiro~_ ” Keith interrupted him, while with a quick move he threw his arms around Shiro’s

"I don't… think…" Shiro mumbled, but before he could finish whatever he wanted to say, Keith pulled him down a bit and while standing on his tip toes, he finally caught Shiro’s lips.

Without waiting for Shiro to react, Keith quickly licked Shiro’s lips trying his best to pry open his mouth, but Shiro’s mouth was closed, his body was completely frozen, almost as if he was kissing a plank instead of a man.

_Does he hate me this much?_

Originally Keith was hoping that if he kissed Shiro, the man would finally let himself go with the mood and go along. But instead, Shiro was acting like a lifeless corpse.

“Leave.” Keith coldly added right after he pulled away from the kiss, his face had an awful disgusted expression on it. No matter how much he liked Shiro, he wouldn’t force him.

“Ke-Keith…?”

"Your services are no longer required," Keith added not bothering to look back at Shiro. "Ask Ulaz for your pay.” He went back to his room after that, not without slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Takashi could only stare blankly at the closed door as he was cursing himself internally, he totally screwed up, right? He definitely ruined things. He covered his face with his hands as he sighed, trying to process everything that happened.

Not only was he fired, but Keith kissed him.

And what did he do? Stay right there like a damn fool.

“He misunderstood, didn't he?" Takashi sighed even more if he knew things were going to end up like that he would have just picked him up just to push him down on his bed a long time ago.

He was always one to overthink everything, and for a whole month he has been thinking and thinking about it, holding back his need to eat Keith up, and just because of why? Because he heard that Keith used to change his lovers frequently, Takashi didn’t want just a mere physical relationship and so, even if he wanted it, he decided to wait.

"I'm a fucking idiot…" At this point, he could only stare at the closed door in front of him not knowing what to do.

Who cares if he was scared of Kollivan’s treats? Who cares if he was unsure because of all the rumors he has heard about Keith?

He was the idiot that instead of trying Keith any signals that he was okay with his advances he only avoided him and acted like a fool…

What was he supposed to do? Apologize and confess? Would Keith even believe him?

"Hey, Keith…" Takashi knocked on the door softly, even if Keith wouldn't forgive him, he couldn't leave things like that. But after some minutes of him knocking and calling for Keith, he simply didn’t have an answer. “Keith…” It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t getting anxious as a bad feeling was growing inside him. “I’m coming in.”

With a quick movement he opened up the door—he was really lucky that Keith didn’t lock it—but found himself in a completely empty room with a window open.

* * *

"Fuck this," Keith mumbled as he stomped his way to the old club he always visited. Why was he so affected by Shiro? He didn't get it. "This is ridiculous." He added as he kicked a little stone that was in front of him.

“What is ridiculous is that someone like you is alone.” A voice came from his side, and when Keith turned back to look at it, a muscular man wearing a leather jacket, sitting on a motorcycle was smiling at him. “Wanna go for a drink?” The guy smirked, patting the seat of his bike.

"I doubt you would be able to pay for what I like," Keith answered with his usual arrogant tone.

He wasn’t an idiot, even if anyone would do for him right now, he wasn’t as foolish to just go with anyone like that.

“Oh don't worry, I think I will have enough for that and more.” The man answered with a smile, and suddenly, everything went dark for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really seems that this fic is full of things I have never done hahaha  
> Hope you all like it!! I have been updating this pretty often now that I think about it, so I'll probably continue this way since I have way to much for with this!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't I have ever mention it, but I have a [ tumblr ](http://akira-mess.tumblr.com) if any of you want to come and chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the incredible rich Keith!Au from @joltikon that now controls my life and their [ amazing art! ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178584567265/turn-your-bodyguard-into-a-personal-shopping-mule)
> 
> And now there is more art for this amazing AU, you can check them out [ here ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178901682045/have-a-quick-paparazzi-au-doodle-other-art-from) and [ here ](http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/178894360195/primadonna-in-his-natural-habitat-aka-cover-of-a)!!

When Keith woke up, he found himself engulfed in darkness, with a cold floor under him and what felt to be a wooden wall behind him. His head hurt, it hurt so much. Just where was he? Keith could hear some voices in the background, along with some hurried footsteps, but he couldn't quite make anything out of it. He couldn’t focus on anything, only at the constant pain at the side of this head.

He was going to the club, he remembered that well. He stormed out of the mansion, he didn’t want to see Shiro anymore… And then what happened?

Keith wanted to rub his head, trying to get some comfort out of his pain, but when he tried to move, he found out that his hands were tied. _Tied?_ He wiggled some more, but it was futile. Even when Keith tried to fall to the side was completely useless. Not only were his hands tied, but he, himself, seemed to be tied on place.

_I…_ Keith tried to recall something, anything, but that only made his head hurt even more. When did he hurt his head? _Think Keith… Think…_ He was walking on the street and he was kicking some tiny stones in the way.

If only Shiro hadn’t pissed him off so much.

But somehow, the sight of Shiro blushing in his mind was bringing him some kind of comfort.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes—not like he could see anything regardless, did he had his eyes covered with something? Slowly but surely things started to come back to him. _I met the biker guy…_ A hot guy calling him out suddenly, wasn’t it suspicious? _There must have been a reason…_ If all those years like with Kollivan taught him something was that people always had a reason to approach him.

Money, fame, popularity. They always wanted something from him.

That’s when everything finally clicked on Keith’s mind. The pain in his head, himself being tied in place, his eyes covered and the footsteps along with the hurried voices getting closer and closer to where he was.

He was kidnapped yet again.

A sigh left Keith's lips as he rested his head on the wall behind him. Just what kind of luck did Keith had for him to get kidnapped the one time he got out by himself? _Of course, it happened today…_ He sighed again. Not only was it the day he was by himself, but it was also the day in where Kollivan was traveling.

_Has Ulaz already noticed that I’m gone?_ With how things look like at the mansion, it may be a while before someone came to help him.

For a common person, getting kidnapped like that would be horrifying, even unthinkable, but for someone like Keith… Getting kidnapped was something a lot more common than what he would like to admit—hence why Kollivan was so desperate in getting him a bodyguard.

Keith has been in all sorts of situations, desperate fans that wanted him all to themselves, stalkers, perverts, possessive ex-boyfriends, scammers, jealous girls, and people trying to get some money out of his uncle.

So many people had tried to capture him, and they all have failed so miserably once Kollivan came to take him back.

It was just a matter of time, Keith knew that well, he could at least relax for a while, after all, who could be more powerful than Kollivan? Even if Kollivan never told him exactly what was it that he did, only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell that he was a huge boss in the underground.

“Are you serious?!” A voice suddenly came out soon followed by the opening of a door. A pair of footsteps entered the room in where Keith was being kept.

“Of course.” Another voice answered. _The biker guy._ “I can already taste the all the millions we’re gonna get.”

“I swear,” the first voice added, and from how the conversation was going they seemed to be quite inexperienced. “If you’re joking with this...”

“Don’t worry.” The steps got even closer, and in a quick move the cover that was on top of his eyes was removed, in front of him were the two men, the same biker guy from before, and another older guy next to him looking at Keith with a suspicious look on his eyes. “See? Keith Kogane, the little slut everyone talks about.” The biker guy added.

Keith didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying, but instead, he was focused on the glint of fear in the older man’s eyes.

* * *

The doors opened up with a lot more strength than the necessary, and almost immediately the air around all the men got tense, everyone was obviously nervous, looking at each other as they were moving in their place anxiously, all the eyes moving from Takashi to the other, and back to Takashi again.

In less than a minute, Kollivan entered the room, the look in his eyes dark and cold, glaring at Takashi as soon as he noticed him sitting in the middle of the room.

"Where is my nephew?" Kollivan asked the tone of his voice was even worse than the coldness of his eyes.

Takashi couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Keith… He ran away…" Takashi answered as he was looking to the floor, even if Kollivan made him nervous, he made sure to leave out all the details about why Keith ran away and how he was fired right before that. “He was taking too long in his room… So I went inside and the room was empty.”

“And to think that you used to call yourself a police officer.” Kollivan dissed before turning to Ulaz, who was next to him. “Have you found him?” Takashi could only look down embarrassed.  Wasn’t he a proud officer not long ago? The best of the best, people used to call him. A simple bodyguard job was nothing for someone like him, and yet, he completely ruined because he was scared of his own growing feelings.

“Yes, Keith is in a building not too far from him. I already spend some men to kept watch, we already caught one of the kidnappers, but there hasn’t been any movement for a while.” At Ulaz explanation, Takashi couldn't help but raise his head, his heart beating faster. 

"Let's go then," Kollivan answered with a serious tone, but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed than before. "Kill everyone that gets in the way, but don't let Keith see it." He instructed and the men quickly moved towards the door.

“I’ll go too!” Takashi got up in less than a second. “It’s my fault for not watching him closely.”

Kollivan looked at him with those icy cold eyes before nodding slightly. “I won’t hesitate to take you out if you get in the way, Shirogane.” And with that, Kollivan left the room.

* * *

Keith had to admit it, from all the times he has been kidnapped, this time was rapidly becoming the most boring out of all.

Normally, his kidnapped would speak to him, tell him how much they loved or hated him, how it was his fault that something happened, some would even shot a video to send to his uncle, or at least try to give Kollivan a call to ask for some unreasonable things.

But the biker guy and the older man only stayed put at the other side of the room. The biker guy was busy reading some magazines, while the older man was staring at Keith; the fear in his eyes was only increasing more and more.

In the few hours Keith has been there, he could already see how things were with the two men.

The biker guy must have acted out of his own, without caring about the consequences of his acts; he probably heard that Keith was the nephew of some rich man and decided to act solely on that. And the older man most likely new who that rich man was and most definitely was looking for a way out of the whole thing.

"Do you know what happened to the people who kidnapped me before?" Keith asked a little smirk on his lips.

The biker guy got up from his seat annoyed, but before he could get closer and silence Keith, he was stopped.

“What happened to them?" The older man asked nervously.

“Are you seriously listening to that slut?! He is just bluffing.” The biker guy added even more annoyed than before. “I already send Zane out to keep on watch, he should come back any minute to say that there’s absolutely no one, have some trust in me, old man! I planned this shit well.”

The older man turned back to look at Keith, but Keith only smiled more brightly as if to say: _and where do you think he is now?_

"You're a fucking idiot Zeno!" In a rush, the old man moved to where Keith was sitting and in a hurry he free Keith from the ties that kept him in a place. Without caring for the complaints of the biker guy, the old man only grabbed him by the collar before leaving the room in an even more of a rush. "Move if you don't want to get killed!" That was the last thing Keith heard before their voices got lost in the distance.

“Well… That was easy.” Keith yawned, completely bored as he was made his way to the entrance.

* * *

It took them less than 20 minutes before reaching the building in where Keith was.

During the whole way, Takashi had already imagined all sorts of situations that could happen and all the possible outcomes, he was even proud to say that he had a solution for every single one of them. Takashi was more than ready to go in the building and rescue Keith before anyone else could. Of course, he had some hidden intentions.

He was definitely going to show Keith how much he mattered to him!

But reality proved him wrong.

By the time they arrived, Keith was sitting on ones of the stairs outside of the building, playing with his phone and two of Kollivan’s men were standing next to him.

Takashi could only stare at Keith with a blank face. Was that it?! Where was his heroic rescue? That was supposed to be a romantic moment between the two! Hell, he was even going to confess once he had rescued Keith!!!

"Keith," Kollivan called, and Keith looked up immediately, a bright smile on his face.

“Uncle!!” In less than a minute, Keith was already hugging Kollivan’s arm. And Takashi only frowned internally at the scene, he was the one supposed to receive those hugs!

“What happened?” Kollivan asked, but even Takashi could tell if the question was towards Keith, or towards the two men behind Keith.

“One of the guys was really scared of you, so I only played with his mind a little! It was enough to get him to let me go.” Keith explained. “Don’t I deserve a reward?”

“We caught the two kidnappers as they were fleeing the building. There was no one else at the scene.” This time, it was Antok the one explaining.

“Very well.” Kollivan nodded, his free hand patting Keith’s head slightly. “Next time just wait for me to come and get you, don’t get yourself in trouble.” Keith only nodded happily as he and Kollivan got into the car.

And meanwhile, Takashi couldn’t believe his own eyes, not only did things went the opposite of how he wanted them to go, but Keith didn't even look at him the whole time! Not even a mere glance!

_And now what?!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a long week... I'm so sorry that I couldn't update this sooner, I'll be glad if at least someone enjoy this!
> 
> I have a [ tumblr ](http://akira-mess.tumblr.com) if you want to come and chat!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU gives me life, I love it so much!!  
> Hope you all can enjoy this silly little thing hahaha
> 
> I'm not sure if I would continue this, maybe?


End file.
